


Can't remember

by LizzyTheDragon



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti is not here, Fix-It of Sorts, Implied Kidnapping, Implied mental conditioning, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jackaboy is in Henrik's clinic, Jackaboy just wants to sleep, Memory Loss, Other, Protective Marvin, Stressed Henrik, Very evil Antisepticeye, but he gets mentioned a lot so, implied brainwashing, nothing graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyTheDragon/pseuds/LizzyTheDragon
Summary: After everything that has happened, Jackaboy will need all the help he can get to recover...





	Can't remember

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714144) by [The_angst_goblin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_angst_goblin/pseuds/The_angst_goblin). 

> This work is set after the events of "Can't Sleep" which is scary, dark and emotional enough that it stuck with me and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote a follow up. Read the original first!
> 
> Sorry in advance for bad grammar, I wrote this at like 2am.
> 
> ************
> 
> I do not claim ownership or profit from any of these characters.

The first thing Jackie was aware of was the silence. His mind was empty, quiet.  
The buzzing static that had filled his head forever was missing, replaced by a muted, rhythmic, beep. Where was Anti? Why was he awake? He began to panic. Tears gathered in his closed eyes. All he wanted was to go back to sleep. Anti said he could have a nice long nap. Was it really over already?

The beeping sped up. 

"Henrik!" A worried voice called.

That voice... It's not Anti. Anti was never worried. Who is it? Jackie feels a hand on his arm and waits for the inevitable pain, but nothing happens. Suddenly a door slammed open. He tensed, perhaps if he was good then Anti would let him sleep more?

"Henrik, I think he moved-"

"He iz vaking up!"

The voices blurred.

Jackie blinked, unsure of when he had opened his eyes. There where two figures standing over him. Neither of them where Anti. One had a white coat, the other a cape and cat mask.

"Velcom back to ze vorld of ze living, Jackaboy."


End file.
